La Princesa del viento
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Izumi Orimoto, mejor conocida como Zoe. La princesa de el reino del viento, uno del los 11 reinos del digimundo. A su edad de 12 años ella tendrá la responsabilidad de viajar alrededor de todo el mundo digital para encontrar a su príncipe ideal...Pero ¿y si ella no quiere casarse?
1. La situacion general

Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto , una chica de 12 años, era la princesa del reino del viento, uno de los 11 reinos del digimundo. Ella vivía felizmente en el castillo , desde chica le habían dicho que algún día llegaría a ser reina, pero para eso debía casarse con uno de los príncipes de otro reino, claro a la edad de 6 años ni siquiera sabes el significado de matrimonio y sueñas con ser una princesa y casarte con un príncipe ,esa era la realidad de Izumi . Fue cuando cumplió 10 que comenzaron los problemas sus padres le dijeron que romperían la tradición y ella elegiría con quien casarse. Pero vamos ,a los 10 ni siquiera piensas en casarte.

Y así prepararon las cosas para que cuando justo cumpliera 12, ella y sus padres recorrieran seis de los reinos -ya que en los otros 5 habitaban solamente digimons- y conocerían a los príncipes y sus familias.

Y ahora se encontraba en camino al primer reino : el reino del fuego. Iba vestida con su típico vestido morado de manga corta y su tiara adornada perfectamente y en el centro el *emblema del reino del viento( cosa que no llevaría si su madre le hubiera dejado ponerse su gorro morado ) , llevaba su cabello Rubio suelto.

Ella la verdad iba contenta por al fin poder salir del castillo, pero también quería regresar no le parecía agradable tener que casarse a esa edad. Pero...su mama nunca dijo a que edad debía casarse,

- Mm..mama- pregunto rompiendo el silencio que se había mantenido durante todo el camino.

- ¿ Que sucede ?

- Con todo este asunto de casarme...-dijo nerviosamente - ¿ A que edad seria eso ?

- Pues cuando cumplas 16-

-¿¡ Y entonces para que viajamos?!- exploto

- Jovencita tus modales - la regaño su madre subiendo la voz

- los siento - esos estúpidos modales . A veces pensaba que no estaba hecha para ser una princesa.

- Bueno - dijo su madre calmandose- Viajamos porque un casamiento no es así por azar. Tienes que escoger a alguien que pueda ser un buen rey cuando crezcas .- Ósea que era plan con maña, seria libre de escoger pero tenía que tomar en cuenta eso.¿¡ A eso le llaman libertad?!.

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir una palabra llegaron a su destino: el reino del fuego.

* * *

**Aclaración: * Todos los emblemas son los símbolos de cada guerrero**

**Yo: Bueno se que debería actualizar mis otros fics pero esto merecia ser publicado**

**Mai. Si, como no**

**Yo: ¡Calla! Ya tengo varios capis y podre actualizar pronto**

**Mai: Solo son 5 mas **

**Yo -.- Bueno como ya vieron la historia puede tomar rumbo a un Takumi, Kozumi, Junzumi, Tommizumi o Koizumi esto se decidirá conforme a los reviews.**

**Mai: *tos* Takumi *tos***

**Yo: No que no te importaba -.- Bueno dejen su review y no leemos luego :)**


	2. Reino del fuego: Dia 1

_**Reino del fuego: Dia 1**_

El reino del fuego era bastante grande , a consideración de Zoe ya que su vida había estado confinada al palacio del viento. Lo que alcanzaba a ver era una gran muralla roja , era muy alta y al centro tenía el emblema del reino del fuego. al entrar vio que era un pequeño pueblo con habitantes digimon de fuego, tanto bestias como ciudad rodeaba al palacio que estaba situado en medio del reino. El palacio era algo similar al del viento solo que en vez de que sus Torres terminaran en punta terminaban circulares y era de color rojo.

Al entrar al palacio vieron al rey y la reina del fuego junto con sus ¿¡Hijos?! Se supondría que seria un príncipe por reino

-esto se hace cada vez mas difícil - pensó Zoe. Uno era un chico castaño de piel morena ,sus ojos eran cafés y vestía con un elegante traje negro y parecía de la edad de Zoe. El otro era mas chico al parecer de 9 o 10 años era casi igual al grande solo que el era solo un poco mas pálido y su cabello era castaño claro tornandose a rojizo .

Al estar frente a la familia real ambas se inclinaron.

- Bienvenidos al reino de fuego- les dijo el rey Hiroiko.- Ella es mi esposa Yuriko - dijo señalandola - Y ellos mis hijos Takuya - dijo señalando al mayor quien hizo una reverencia al igual que Zoe - Y el Shinya - dijo señalando al menor que solo saludo con la mano sonriendo .

- Gracias por la bienvenida . Yo soy Ryu , ella es mi esposa Natsuki - dijo señalando a la reina- y mi hija Izumi - dijo haciendo que ella lo mirara enojada,pero aun así hizo una reverencia .

- Bueno entonces creo que seria bueno que Izumi y Takuya pasaran un tiempo conociendose - dijo Natsuki

- Me parecería una buena idea - respondió Yuriko

- ¿ Y que pasara con Shinya ? - pregunto Ryu

- No te preocupes el todavía no esta listo para casarse- dijo Hiroiko

- y yo si - pensó Zoe

- Apenas va a cumplir los 9 años - continuo el

- Bueno dejemos a los chicos solos - dijo Yuriko - Mientras arreglaremos su estancia

- Esta bien - respondió Ryu . Dicho eso las dos familias se fueron dejando a Takuya y Zoe solos .

Al estar solos Takuya suspiro y saco una gorra verde con unos googles que escondía detrás de la espalda. Al ver eso Zoe también saco su gorro morado.

- Al parecer tampoco te gusta tener que ser así

- Bueno es que no me gusta usar esto - dijo levantando la corona que tenía en sus manos

- Pensé que el sueño de todas las chicas era ser una princesa y todas esas cosas cursis

- ¿Te refieres a que todas somos iguales ? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Eso era algo malo en ella tenía ese orgullo femenino .

- Pues algo - dijo con despreocupación

- Pensé que eras mas educado cuando te conocí - dijo mirando desafiante

- Digo lo mismo Izumi - esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

- ¡ No me digas Izumi !

- ¿¡ Entonces como quieres que te diga ?!- exclamo Takuya sin entender

- ZOE - dijo algo molesta

- ¿ Pues como iba yo a saberlo ?

- De lujo creo que esto no esta resultando

- Oye yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto de casarse,lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y explorar el mundo .- Zoe lo miro sorprendida , fue la primera vez que lo vio bien era guapo y mas con ese traje que traía puesto pero su gorra con googles le daba un aspecto " rebelde" que le gusto a Zoe. A parte de que lo que dijo era casi exactamente igual a lo que quería Zoe viajar por el mundo y hacer amigos , tal vez solo tal vez ella y Takuya no eran tan opuestos

- ¿ Enserio quieres viajar por el mundo ?- dijo tratando de darle crédito a sus oídos

- ¡ Pero claro ! - Zoe sonrió - Quiero salir de estas cuatro paredes y dejar mi huella en el mundo - y se arruino todo , fue cuando ella volvió a la realidad pensaba que era egoísta y si ,resulta que era cierto solo quería salir para dejar su huella en el mundo.

-¿ Y solo para eso quieres salir?- pregunto esperanzada

- Pues creo que si , no tengo otros planes en mente

- Egoísta -3-

- ¿ Que dijiste ? Ò.Ó

- E-G-O-I-S-T-A- dijo sin ser intimidada por su mirada y señalandolo con el dedo dando un paso hacia el.

- tienes razón esto no funcionara- dijo Takuya mientras Zoe hacia un gesto diciendo "que te dije".

- Chicos espero no interrumpir algo- dijo Yuriko haciendo que los dos chicos se sonrojaran y se miraran el uno al otro y después separarse rápidamente ya que no se dieron cuenta de lo juntos que estaban .- La cena esta lista- dijo con una pequeña risa al verlos tan sonrojados.

- Bueno vamos - le dijo Takuya mirando a su madre con una mirada de " No debiste de haber dicho eso". Se quitaron sus gorros y Zoe se volvió a poner la corona.

Caminaron juntos hasta el comedor. Al llegar Zoe se asombro con la vista era una habitación grande pintada de blanco con decorados rojos en las partes inferiores de cada pared, había un candelabro colgando del techo el cual tenía una inmensidad de velas rojas y varios cristales cayendo en cascada. Al centro de la habitación estaba una mesa rectangular larga con 8 sillas, en la mesa había un mantel de color carmesí con bordes dorados , la vajilla era color blanco con el emblema del fuego en el centro de cada plato. Al fondo de la habitación estaban las ventanas que daban una espléndida vista del cielo nocturno y del pueblo decorado con la luz de las tres lunas.

Se sentaron en la mesa quedando: Hiroiko,el padre de Takuya en un extremo, Yuriko, su madre, a su lado derecho, Shinya a lado izquierdo de Hiroiko, Takuya a lado de Shinya, Natsuki, la madre de Zoe a lado de Yuriko, a lado de ella Ryu y Zoe ,forzadamente, se sentó junto a Takuya.

La cena transcurrió normal excepto por algunas cortas peleas de los hermanos Kanbara que eran silenciadas rápidamente por una mirada asesina de Yuriko.

* * *

Al terminar se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Zoe al llegar se quito el vestido y se puso su pijama : un short hasta las rodillas de color morado, y una playera con manga que le llegaba a medio brazo de color blanco, y sus pantuflas blancas. La habitación que le habían dado era grande, aunque muy vacía, había una gran cama con sabanas blancas y una colcha de color rojo. Había una gran ventana en la pared izquierda del cuarto que daba vista del pueblo que se veía bastante bien en la noche. Se acostó en la gran cama y se quedo dormida viendo el paisaje, aunque con una extraña sensación de que la miraban.

* * *

**Yo: Nunca había escrito un capitulo tan largo :3**

**Mai: Acostúmbrense a eso por que ella *mirándome* se emociona con este fic**

**Yo: Oye! Mejor cállate y a contestar comentarios**

**Mitzuki-kazami: Gracias! Pues si espero que sea una GRAN historia :D Bueno sabes que yo amo esa pareja de sobremanera y como yo no estoy en este fic pues tal vez asi sea :)**

**FeNiXD: Pues como ves el segundo captulo no es nada corto XD y pues también me gusta esta pareja y como ahora solo esta con Takuya me emociono con el takumi**

**Amuletmagic: Todo dependerá de lo que suceda con cada príncipe pero también amo a kouzumi (aunque a mitzuki y nat- chan no les guste )**

**lacosaquelee: Ame tu nombre XD Como dije me emociono con el takumi y con los capítulos mas adelante que tengo si va a haber mucho para disfrutar :D**

**Luneko: Pues es una idea bastante random que salio de mi me alegra que te interese. El publico clama muchas cosas diferentes pero obviamente en su momento lo habrá :)**


	3. Reino del fuego: Día 2

**_Reino del fuego: Día 2_**

Sintió como los rayos del sol comenzaban a pegar en sus ojos, esperaba despertar y ser esa niña de seis años que corría y jugaba alegremente en el reino del viento. Pero al abrir sus ojos vio las paredes rojas de la habitación del reino del fuego, simplemente se cubrió con las cobijas para quedar en oscuridad de nuevo e intentar dormir , no pudo ya que oyó que tocaban a su puerta.

- Pase- dijo aun abajo de las cobijas

- Buenos días señorita Izumi - dijo un Digimon blanco con una banda rosa . Zoe al oír que no era su madre se destapo la cara- Mi nombre es Bokomon y yo le atenderé en lo que necesite- dijo haciendo una reverencia

- Por favor no me llames Izumi, dime Zoe- dijo entre amable y amistosamente

- Como quiera,¿ Necesita algo?-

- No gracias estoy bien - dijo levantandose de la cama

- Si necesita algo hableme- dijo saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta. Ella se levanto,Bokomon era muy amable . Se puso sus pantuflas y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando recordó que no estaba en su castillo, ósea que no podía salir en pijama a desayunar. Se dio la vuelta y busco sus cosas, busco un poco en su maleta y saco un vestido y se lo puso era con falda blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos y la parte de arriba de color lila . Ahora si salió de su cuarto y fue a desayunar al mismo gran comedor de anoche.

Al entrar vio que estaban todos ahí excepto Takuya . Esta vez se sentó junto a su madre dejando que su padre se sentara en un extremo.

- ¿ Donde esta Takuya?- le pregunto a su madre

- No lo se- respondió ella

- Debe de estar en su cuarto- dijo Yuriko que había escuchado lo que habían dicho.- Lo iré a buscar- dijo levantandose- Con permiso- dijo al irse.

-Con Takuya-

El estaba todavía durmiendo , en la noche había escapado del castillo para ir a recorrer el pueblo era algo que le gustaba ...pero mas cuando lo regañaban por culpa de Shinya.

-Flashback -

Estaban en la cena de anoche comiendo tranquilamente hasta que...

- Takuya pasame el pan- le dijo Shinya. Este solo lo ignoro y siguió comiendo. Shinya al no ver respuesta le insistió varias veces hasta que su paciencia no pudo mas y le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa a Takuya.- Pasame el pan- dijo con voz amenazadora. - Takuya como orgulloso que era le dio un pisotón a Shinya y siguió comiendo. Así estuvieron por un buen rato hasta que Shinya confundió el pie de Takuya con el de su madre dándole el golpe a ella. Yuriko le dirigió una mirada asesina a los dos pero especialmente en Takuya , el cual solo rodó los ojos.

Al terminar la cena se dirigió a su cuarto , después de aproximadamente cinco minutos después llamaron a su puerta.

-Pase- dijo mientras seguía acostado en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- Takuya- dijo Yuriko entrando a su habitación- ¡ Porque no puedes comportaste un segundo!- le grito cuando cerro la puerta. Ese grito alarmo a Takuya haciendo que se sentara en la cama.

-¿¡ Pero yo no hice nada?!- le grito Takuya

-¡ No me grites!- despues se calmo un poco y dijo- Estabas peleando con Shinya por debajo de la mesa- dijo afirmandolo

- El empezó- respondió simplemente

- Te dijo millones de veces que le pasaras el pan - le dijo molesta- No le hiciste caso se desespero y por eso lo hizo. Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo en su lugar

- Claro, pero me hubieras regañado a mi de todas formas- dijo tirandose en la cama de nuevo.

- Solo no quiero que vuelvas a pelear - le dijo molesta dándole la espalda- Y menos si Izumi y su familia estén aquí. Ojalá Izumi te escoja a ti y empieces a ser mas responsable - dijo llendose .

-" ¡Se llama Zoe!"- pensó por un segundo-¿¡ Que estoy pensando?!- se reprimió a si mismo .

Takuya solo suspiro molesto era la tercera vez en la semana que lo regañaban por culpa de Shinya. Se levanto de la cama y se puso un pantalón verde , una playera amarilla con un símbolo en el centro bajo una playera roja de manga corta y su gorra.

Abrió la puerta y se fijo que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos al comprobarlo salió de su cuarto y cerro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Camino un poco por el pasillo hasta llegar a una ventana empujo un poco la cortina roja derecha y abrió la ventana, justo atrás de la cortina había una cuerda con un extremo bien fijo al suelo, tiro lo que quedaba de cuerda por la ventana y salió bajando por la pared del castillo con cuidado mientras se sujetaba de la cuerda. Una vez abajo esquivo a los guardias y salió caminando sin rumbo por el pueblo.

Miro a su alrededor y vio las casas la mayoría con las luces apagadas, admiro el pueblo bajo la luz de las lunas. Llego a un árbol ," su árbol" , y trepo en el, era grande por lo cual tenía una maravillosa vista de el palacio y algo del pueblo , pero su vista se fijo en el castillo muy llamativo por su color rojo y sus grandes ventanas las cuales comenzó a observar e intentar reconocer las habitaciones a las que pertenecían , vio el comedor , el cuarto de sus padres, el suyo, el de Shinya y el de Zoe.

Involuntariamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia ella"¿ Estaría cómoda en su habitación?, ¿ Seguiría despierta?,¿ Sentirá que la estaba observando aunque sea de lejos?" se preguntaba el, aunque despues de un rato reacciono y se dijo a si mismo

-¿¡ Pero que estoy pensando, porque me interesarían esas cosas?!- se recostó en la rama en la que se encontraba buscando una solucion a eso y se quedo dormido. Despertó por el sonido de una puerta siendo azotada. Vio que las lunas empezaron a descender y el sol se asomaba por el horizonte . Se bajo rápidamente del árbol y corrió hacia el castillo por las calles que vio con menos gente. Al llegar tuvo que esquivar mas guardias ya que estaban haciendo el cambio y llego a la ventana por la que había salido. Tomo la cuerda y rápidamente empezó a trepar. Al estar arriba subió la cuerda la puso detrás de la cortina y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Al llegar respiro tratando de recuperar el aliento después de correr tanto. De alguna forma termino en su cama y no tardo en dormirse.

~Fin Flashback ~

- Toc Toc Toc- se oyó en la puerta, ese mínimo ruido despertó a Takuya. Iba a dar el pase cuando recordó que no traía su ropa " normal" ósea la que usaba cuando estaba en el castillo, destendio su cama rápido y se metió en ella tratando de que las cobijas no dejaran ver su ropa.

-Pase- dijo fingiendo la voz adormilada. Su madre al oír eso entro.

-¿¡ Takuya que te sucede?!- le pregunto ella cerrando la puerta

- Pero ahora no hice nada- dijo levantandose un poco de su cama pero después recordó lo de su ropa y volvió a acostarse.

- Ya es hora de desayunar y tu sigues ahí acostado.

- Bueno ya ahorita voy - dijo con un tono algo falso de resignación

- A mi no me engañas no saldré de aquí hasta que te levantes de esa cama -

- Me levantare te lo juro pero vete- dijo empezándose a poner nervioso.

- Takuya- dijo molesta y cansada

- Bueno ya, esta bien- dijo empezando a levantarse. Cuando estuvo fuera de la cama su madre lo miro sorprendida.

-¿ Porque traes eso puesto?- dijo ella algo molesta

- Bueno es que ...como dijiste que empezara a ser responsable decidí ...empezar con algo pequeño y...- era bueno con las excusas pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada - Decidí elegir la ropa que usaría hoy para que cuando me levantase saliera rápido a desayunar y poder hacer mas cosas en el día- dijo en un momento de desesperación y algo de inspiración- Pero me tarde mucho y me dio sueño y me quede dormido así.- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Esta bien- dijo resignada- Pero quitate eso y ponte algo formal- dijo ella saliendo.

- Me salve - dijo Takuya suspirando.- Y por que algo formal es mi casa- dijo reclamando al viento(XD forever alone ) . Se puso uno de sus trajes y salió.

Cuando llego vio que, por suerte para el, solo Shinya , su madre y el estaban comiendo . Su papa , Zoe y su familia ya habían acabado y se habían ido. Comió tranquilamente sin que nadie dijera palabra, después de la pelea de anoche no había mucho que decir.

Al poco rato terminaron y su madre le pidió ,o mas bien le exigió un poco , buscar a Zoe para que pudieran ir a recorrer el pueblo. Resignado la "busco" ya que solo caminaba por los pasillos del palacio sin importarle nada.

Aunque para su mala suerte cuando iba por el jardín se encontró a Zoe y a Shinya ¿¡ Jugando?! .

- ¡ Congelado !- grito Zoe cuando toco a Shinya en la espalda.

- No se vale me distrajo esa abeja

-¡ Abeja!¡ donde!- grito ella asustada mientras Shinya se echaba a reír

- Te la creíste- dijo todavía riendo

-¿ Que están haciendo?- pregunto confundido Takuya

- Pues tu que crees- dijo Shinya

- Jugando- completo Zoe. Takuya tenía una cara de confusión total.

- ¿ Como, que , cuando ?

- ¿Que tiene que juegue con Shinya ?

- Que no entiendo como puedes jugar con el - dijo dandole la espalda todavía con rencor por lo de anoche. Sin que el lo notara los ojos de Shinya se llenaron de lagrimas y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¿¡ Que te sucede?!- le grito Zoe furiosa

- ¡ Pues que el empezó todo anoche!- le grito también

- ¡Eres demasiado terco, testarudo, rencoroso y orgulloso! - le reclamo furiosa y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la dirección a la que se había ido Shinya.

El se dejo caer sobre el pasto con las manos tras la cabeza.¿ Porque Zoe se molestaba tanto? -Si pasara todos los días con el seguramente no lo defendería- pensó el .

~ Con Zoe~

-¡ Shinya!- gritaba ella tratando de encontrarlo. Llego hasta una parte en donde estaba un laberinto de arboles.-¡ Shinya!- repitió de nuevo. Todo estaba demasiado callado solo el canto de los pájaros y ¿Sollozos?. Siguió el ruido y se encontró con Shinya sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, tenía la mirada gacha y al parecer unas lagrimas caían por su rostro. .-¿ Que sucede?- pregunto ella arrodillandose. El al verla se lanzo sobre ella abrazandola.

- Zoe- dijo el en un susurro

-¿ Si?- dijo ella dulcemente

- ¿ Porque mi hermano me odia?- pregunto el

- No te odia, solo que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene- dijo consolandolo- Si fueras mi hermano jugaríamos en el palacio del viento- le dijo ella tratando de animarlo.

-¿ En serio?- pregunto el separandose y limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos

- Si, tenemos un gran jardín en donde podríamos jugar- le dijo ella

- Quisiera ir algún día - dijo el

- Yo igual quisiera que fueras. Estoy muy sola ahí- dijo algo triste

- No lo creo, debes de tener muchos amigos

- La verdad no- le dijo suspirando- Mi abuela vive en el reino del hielo y yo viví con ella unos años, pero a los 10 mis padres me llevaron de vuelta al del viento y deje a todos mis amigos- dijo triste

- ¿ y no hiciste mas?- le pregunto

- No- dijo cabizbaja - No me aceptaban por mis diferentes gustos y tradiciones que adopte del reino del hielo

- No te preocupes, yo te quiero así- dijo para animarla ya que estaba viendo que se deprimía .

- Gracias Shinya- dijo abrazándolo- Ven entremos- dijo levantándose . Se dirigieron al castillo sin decir una palabra.

- Izumi - dijo Yuriko acercándose feliz.- ¿ Takuya no te invito al pueblo?- le pregunto

- Por favor digame Zoe- dijo ya un poco cansada de ese nombre- Y no no me ha dicho nada

- Bueno quería que fueran los dos juntos- dijo ella- Pero puedes ir con Shinya¿ No hijo?- le pregunto al pequeño el cual asintió.

- Esta bien- dijo Zoe feliz. Shinya la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar hacia afuera.

- Le diré a Takuya que los alcance - dijo antes de que se fueran.

- Genial- dijeron los dos con un tono sarcástico . Después se echaron a reír.

- Y bueno ¿ A donde quieres ir primero?

- Pues no lo se, confiare en ti, llevame a donde quieras- dijo sonriendo

- Te llevare al mejor lugar que conozco - dijo feliz.

Shinya comenzó a caminar mientras Zoe lo seguía.

~ En el castillo~

-¡ Takuya!- gritaba Yuriko por los jardines. - Aquí estas- dijo cuando paso por unos arbustos y pudo ver al castaño bajo un árbol observando las nubes.

- Ahora no hice nada- dijo el .

- Exacto, no hiciste nada. No le dijiste a Izum.. - recordo lo que le habia dicho la chica hace unos minutos-Zoe que fueran al pueblo. Shinya tuvo que ir en tu lugar- explico

- Pues que se puede hacer

- Pues que iras a buscarlos- dijo ella dando la vuelta para irse.

-¿ Por lo menos me puedo poner mi ropa normal?- pregunto resignado

- Ya que- dijo ella llendose .

Takuya se levanto y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse por la ropa que había usado anoche para escapar del castillo. Salió sin antes tener que decirle a los guardias millones de veces que tenía permiso para salir y que no necesitaba que lo acompañaran.

Camino buscando a su hermano y a Zoe y tratando de evitar a la mayoría de la gente que siempre que lo veían decían cosas como:

- Que raro que no este en el castillo príncipe- ó - Príncipe ¿se escapo del castillo? o cosas por el estilo. Y esos eran los digimons no se diga de los humanos o mas bien humanas, era algo mas mucho mas molesto.

Al poco rato llego al bosque y no tardo en encontrar a Shinya y Zoe correteandose como en la mañana en los jardines del palacio. Por alguna razón no quería que lo vieran sino quería verlos a ellos. Así que trepo un árbol y observo desde una rama alta.

- Zoe creo que nos están observando- le dijo Shinya al oído

- Lo se - dijo ella de igual forma- es desde ese árbol- lo señalo con la cabeza- ¿ Quieres que lo asustemos ?- pregunto divertida. El pequeño asintió.- Este es el plan- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a el y le contaba todo.

- Esta bien- dijo el pequeño- Tu cuenta - dijo mientras se echaba a correr

-1,2,3- comenzó Zoe. Takuya miro hacia donde se dirigía Shinya tratando de no perderlo de vista-8,9- siguió la chica. Por alguna razón Takuya sentía como su voz se acercaba.-¡ 10!- escucho un grito detrás de el.

-¡ Ahhhh!- Se asusto y dio un salto pequeño al recordar que estaba en una rama. Zoe y Shinya se partían de risa.

- No fue divertido- dijo el haciendo pucheros.

- Claro que lo fue- dijo Shinya

- Debiste ver tu cara- dijo Zoe todavía riendo. Takuya le saco la lengua.

-¡ Abeja!- grito Takuya

-¡ Ahhhh!- grito Zoe asustada moviéndose tanto que se cayo de la rama.

- Wow- dijo Takuya tomándola por el brazo. - Recuerdame no volver a asustarte cuando estemos sobre un árbol

- No bromees ahora- dijo empezando a subir de nuevo con ayuda de Takuya.

- Jejeje lo lamento- dijo juntando sus dos manos y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Esta bien, solo porque me agarraste antes de caer- dijo ella.

- Va empezar a hacerse oscuro. Mejor regresemos- dijo el mayor de los hermanos

-¿ Que te asusta la oscuridad?- pregunto Zoe con algo de burla.

- No- respondió el sacando la lengua - Pero a Shinya si-

- No es cierto- dijo Zoe- ¿ O si?- pregunto mirando a Shinya

- Yo..no...tal vez...bueno si- confeso con la cabeza gacha.

- Bueno ya vamonos- dijo Zoe

- Si, no queremos que las criaturas de la oscuridad nos atrapen - dijo Takuya con un tono sombrío . Shinya abrazo a Zoe.

- Takuya- lo reprendió la chica.

-¿ Que?- dijo el - Es la verdad la oscuridad es mala nunca se sabe que hay en ella. Y esta vez no es para asustarte- dijo eso ultimo mirando a Shinya.

- Claro que no- siguió Zoe- La oscuridad no es mala. De hecho me parece confortable, relajante, puedes sacar tus inquietudes sin que nadie te vea y te juzgue- dijo ya algo perdida.

- Aja como digas- dijo sin darle importancia. Zoe bufo y siguió caminando.

Llegaron al castillo y entraron directo al comedor ya que después de andar todo el día paseando por ahí .

- Regresaron- dijo Natsuki feliz

- Si- dijeron a coro

- Pues vengan la cena ya esta servida- dijo caminando hacia allá mientras los chicos la seguían.

Al llegar vieron el banquete que yacía servido en la mesa. Todas las sillas estaban ocupadas excepto tres de el lado derecho, reservadas para los tres chicos.

Shinya se sentó en la primera, después Zoe y en la ultima Takuya.

La cena paso de lo mas normal posible ya que Zoe estando entre los dos hermanos hizo que las peleas disminuyeran.

Al terminar se dirigieron todos a sus habitaciones, Zoe se puso lo mismo de la noche anterior y se acostó en su cama aunque solamente estaba pensando.

-" Creo que hasta ahora a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en el reino del fuego. Jugar con Shinya todo el día...Shinya, me recuerda tanto a Tommy "- dejo escapar un suspiro- " Esos buenos tiempos en el reino del hielo jugando con el. El reino del hielo creo que es la tercera parada, espero poder jugar con Tommy no creo que lo obliguen a casarse como a mi sus padres lo concienten mucho...pero ahora que lo recuerdo tiene un hermano,¿ Me obligaran a casarme con el?. Cuando viví ahí ni siquiera me moleste en aprender su nombre o siquiera preguntarlo...Creo que me salí del tema"- soltó una risilla- " El mejor momento que he tenido aquí, pero fue con Shinya. Me pregunto si tendré alguno con Takuya...aunque a como va nuestra relación hasta ahora, no lo creo"- pensó mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse-Con Takuya no creo- dijo cerrando los ojos-Takuya- dijo en un susurro antes de quedarse dormida completamente

* * *

**Yo: Eso ha sido todo por hoy **

**Mai: Hasta que públicas...**

**reviews:**

**FeNiXD: que bien que te deje picado aquí esta esté capi nuevo :3 Si, su primera impresion no es la mejor pero pues si hay Takumi más adelante (Takumi me recuerda a Usui Takumi de Kaichou wa maid-sama :3)**

**lacosaquelee: que bien que te interese. rara en que sentido?**

**Mitzuki-kazami: Gracias! (por leer el fic, que te guste y el fic de cumpleaños :3) espero que esté también e guste. No puedo esperar para llegar al reino de la oscuridad! ya veremos que pareja voy a elegir :3**

**Amuletmagic: Si, veo que muchos quieren Kozumi y me paso al rato :)**


	4. Reino del fuego: Día 3

**Hola! Volví con otra historia, a los que estaban leyendo lo one-shots de la semana Mericcup perdón pensé que podría escribir algo corto todos los días pero como ven no puede Aquí les traigo un poco de lo que algunos deseaban TAKUMI :3 Disfruten!**

_**Reino del fuego: Día 3**_

Despertó al día siguiente algo mas tarde de lo normal al parecer jugar con Shinya la había agotado.

Adormilada pero hambrienta busco entre sus ropas y saco lo primero que encontró una falda morada, una ombliguera a rayas y un chaleco morado. Salió y se dirigió hacia el comedor encontrándose un gran banquete que la esperaba, sin pensarlo mas se sentó junto a Takuya y comió todo lo que pudo hasta que sacio su hambre. Al terminar los padres de Takuya sugirieron que caminaran un poco por el pueblo, ambos aceptaron sin mas remedio pero no contaban con que les dijeran que Shinya tendría que quedarse en el castillo, así que lamentablemente para los dos tuvieron que ir solos.

- Vamos por las calles con menos gente- le dijo Takuya . Ella acepto no vaya a ser que la gente crea que se ven bien juntos o que de verdad estaban saliendo.

- Sabes es algo raro estar sola contigo- dijo Zoe después de un rato.

- Estamos igual - le respondió el- Siempre estamos con Shinya o alguien mas

- Es la primera vez desde los cinco minutos después de que llegue. Al parecer quieren casarme contigo desde que me vieron- dijo ella riendo un poco al igual que Takuya.

- Zoe,¿ Me puedes prometer algo?- le pregunto tomando un tono serio

- ¿ Que cosa?- le dijo ella curiosa.

- No..No me escojas- dijo el

-¿ A que te refieres ?- le pregunto confundida

- Sobre casarnos - le dijo el

- Yo..yo no no se que voy a hacer con eso - le dijo algo triste- No quiero casarme con nadie. Solo te he conocido a ti pero no quiero conocer a nadie mas.

- Creeme que yo tampoco, si no me escoges mis padres buscaran a alguien mas y es o una chica de aquí o alguna princesa de otro reino y si no eres tu será la del reino del agua y tan solo con lo que me contaron me da escalofríos.

- ¿ Que te dijeron?- le dijo ella riendo.

- Que era demasiado envidiosa y arrogante. Se cree el centro del mundo y además bonita , solo la vi una vez rápidamente y creeme no me agrado lo que vi- dijo haciendo que Zoe riera mas alto.

- No es gracioso- le dijo algo molesto- Tu tienes mas opciones y algunas peores.

- Haber señor sabelotodo,¿ Dime uno por ejemplo?- le dijo desafiente pero con burla.

- El del reino de la luz y..- siguió pensando- Yo por ejemplo- le dijo haciendo que ambos rieran .

- No te preocupes tu eres soportable- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Gracias tu también- le dijo haciendo lo mismo. Rieron sin soltarse y después se miraron y después de unos segundos se sonrojaron ligeramente y se soltaron.

Siguieron caminando ahora en silencio.

- Sabes...- dijo Zoe- Es un buen momento juntos, sin que nadie, ya sabes, nos este presionando a algo

- Es cierto, en el castillo es diferente.

- Lo se- dijo con un suspiro

- Por eso escapo en las noches

-¿ Que tu que?- le pregunto confundida

- Escapo en la noche- dijo tranquilamente- Sabes el pueblo es mejor a la luz de las lunas- dijo sonriendo mas para el mismo que para alguien mas.

- Me gustaría verlo- dijo ella- Lastima que hoy es mi ultima noche - termino con un deje de tristeza.

- Claro , lo había olvidado- dijo el de igual manera después de un silencio hablo- ¿ Y si venimos hoy?

- ¿ Hoy?- volvió a preguntar. Takuya asintio.

- En la noche- dijo el.- Nadie nos vera , me he escapado cientos de veces.- Zoe lo pensó un poco.

- Esta bien - dijo ella .-¿ Pero sabes que?

-¿ Que ?

- Tengo hambre- Takuya río un poco

- Que delicada- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- ¿ Comenos aquí o en el castillo?- le pregunto

- Aquí, el castillo es algo...estresante

- Esta bien- dijo el - Ahora el problema es...comprar comida sin que nos vean

-¿ Y por que no quieres que nos vean?- pregunto ella

- Con los digimons no hay problema- dio un largo suspiro- Las chicas, son el problema- Zoe enarco una ceja

- Así que cierto príncipe tiene admiradoras- dijo con voz picara

- Claro que no- dijo el sonrojado- Están ¡ Locas!

- Como digas Romeo- siguió ella- Pero si tanto te preocupa yo iré.- Takuya le dio el dinero y ella se quito la corona se la dio al chico y fue hacia unos cuantos puestos, después de comprar: manzanas, agua y ramen . Caminaron hasta el bosque , al mismo lugar en donde habían estado con Shinya ayer, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente.

- ¿ Y ninguna de tus admiradoras te vio?- le pregunto Zoe al acabar el ramen

- No, y espero que siga así

- Por cierto sobro algo de dinero- le dijo pasandole el pequeño saco con monedas.

- ¿ Quieres comprar algo mas?- le pregunto al observar que tenían lo suficiente.

- No, gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Anda - le dijo levantandose- Yo invito- le dijo sonriendo extendiendo su mano hacia la chica, ella la tomo y se levanto. Caminaron de nuevo hacia donde estaban los puestos, algunos estaban cerrando y otros ya lo habían hecho. Miraban y miraban alrededor buscando un collar, anillo, pulsera, o cualquier cosa que le agradara a Zoe.

- Mira- le dijo Takuya al ver un collar. Era un relicario redondo y al abrirlo se podían poner tres fotos en sus distintas caras.

- ¿ Cuanto cuesta? - pregunto Zoe . Volteo a ver a Takuya.

- No te preocupes, llevatelo- dijo la señora . Zoe negó .

- No puedo llevarlo- dijo ella tomo el saco de monedas y se lo dio - Tenga- le dijo sonriendo. La mujer lo miro incrédula y después tomo la bolsa.

- Muchas gracias- le dijo la señora.

- A usted- le dijo llendose.

-¿ Sabes?- le dijo Takuya- Eso fue algo muy noble -

- Bueno es que no podía aceptarlo de otra forma.

La apuesta de sol estaba casi pisando sus talones.

- Tenemos que llegar rápido al castillo- dijo Takuya

-¿ Porque?- le pregunto confundida

- ¿ No creerás que es el reino del fuego porque si?- le dijo el- La apuesta del sol aquí es perfecta,

- Se puede ver en todas partes.¿ Para que ir al castillo?

-Ya veras

Llegaron rápidamente gracias a las presiones de Takuya y los tramos que tuvieron que ir corriendo. Al llegar Takuya le dijo a Zoe que lo siguiera, ella obedeció sin decir nada ya que el atardecer ya estaba cerca.

El la guió hasta una escalera que al parecer llegaba hasta una de las torres.

- Te diría que las damas primero , pero yo creo que no- le dijo al ver su vestimenta y comenzar a subir, Zoe río un poco. Después de Takuya comenzó a subir ella también.

- Hola- los recibió la voz de Shinya

-¿ Que haces aquí ?- le pregunto Takuya molesto y sorprendido.

- ¿ Creíste que iba a estar todo el día haya abajo?- le dijo señalando el suelo en donde iba caminando su madre.

- Creo que se ha arruinado mi tranquilidad- dijo el.

- Wow- los interrumpió Zoe la cual mantenía su mirada en el horizonte.

- Esto es lo que estaba esperando - dijo Shinya mirando.

- Son como llamas, llamas que no lastiman- dijo el .

Estuvieron sentados los tres viendo el cielo teñido de naranja, cuando el azul de la noche comenzó a aparecer, Shinya se acostó en otro lado.

- Ahora entiendo porque es el reino del fuego- dijo Zoe

- Si la vista es genial- le dijo el - Y mas desde aquí.

- Es algo raro - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa después de un rato de silencio.

- ¿ Que?- pregunto el castaño confundido.

- Que cuando llegue casi casi nos odiábamos a muerte y ahora estamos aquí viendo como cae la noche

- Es cierto - dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

- ¡Shinya, Takuya , Zoe!- se oían los gritos de Natsuki y Yuriko.

Zoe suspiro - Creo que deberíamos bajar

- Esta bien.- dijo Takuya- Pero no debemos de dejar que nadie nos vea. Shinya ya sabe de la existencia de este lugar, no quiero que mi madre se entere.

Cuando vieron que Natsuki y Yuriko se alejaron bajaron rápidamente los tres y corrieron dentro.

Después de la cena se fueron a sus cuartos y Zoe durmió hasta que tocaron la puerta. Se levanto algo confundida ya que todavía era de noche.

-¿ Quien es?- pregunto todavía en su cama

- Takuya,¿ No recuerdas que iríamos al pueblo?- le dijo en un susurro. Zoe abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo había olvidado.- Por favor dejame pasar creo que alguien viene- siguió.

- Esta abierto - dijo ella . La puerta se abrió lentamente y Takuya paso por ella cerrando silenciosamente . Hizo bien ya que una luz paso por la puerta.

- Creía escuchar pasos- susurro el guardia.

- Te vas a ir con eso- le pregunto Takuya - Te vas a congelar

- Me cambiare ahora- dijo ella- Lo había olvidado.

Tomo un pantalón morado, una playera de manga larga rosa y unos tenis metió al baño y salió ya cambiada.

- Bueno vamonos- le dijo Takuya

* * *

**Reviews:**

**FeNiXD: Si, lo pongo algo molesto porque en cierta forma es el punto de vista de Zoe y ya vez las miles de peleas que tuvieron al principio pero como te puedes dar cuenta el tiempo arregla las cosas :)**

**mitzuki-kazami: Que bueno que te gusto *_* Te debo algo aunque ya tengo planeado algo :3 Estoy considerando seriamente pone. Una gran cantidad de esta pareja la amo 3 aunque Koichi sea mío -.-**

**RoyHawkeyeMustang: Que bien que te guste no te había visto por aquí! ^.^ me alegra que algunos lectores fantasma dejen de ser invisibles. De hecho creo que ya sólo son uno o dos capituloa de Takuya y seguimos con Koji *^* aunque me esta costando trabajo reflejar su personalidad en el fic -.-U**

_**PD: ¿¡Alguien más ya vio Bajo la misma estrella?! Demonios! Llore como Magdalena sabía desde que comencé a leer el libro que el era la granada! TT^TT Si alguien más tiene el mismo trauma psicológico por culpa de John Green digamelo se lo que se siente**_

_**PD2: No voy a poder actualizar ningún fic en esta semana ya que tengo mis malvados exámenes ~ (Son peores que Lucemon, Malotsymno y Kerpimon juntos)**_


End file.
